


Kot najlepszym przyjacielem... demona

by Underthewater2016



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, M/M, miniatura, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Postanowiłam napisać coś nowego. Małego, ale innego od tego, co pisałam dotychczas. Padło na to anime.





	Kot najlepszym przyjacielem... demona

**Author's Note:**

> Postanowiłam napisać coś nowego. Małego, ale innego od tego, co pisałam dotychczas. Padło na to anime.

Sebastian spojrzał na zgliszcza, niegdyś pięknego ogrodu otaczającego rezydencję rodu Phantomhive, a następnie na trzymetrowego, białego piekielnego ogara, który był bezspornym winowajcą całego bałaganu. 

\- I dlatego wolę koty od psów - mruknął sam do siebie, wyciągając z kieszeni fraka staromodny zegarek na łańcuszku. - Mam trzy godziny, by doprowadzić ogród do porządku przed przyjazdem gościa. - jego głos był spokojny, pozbawiony emocji, w przeciwieństwie do spojrzenia, jakie posłał wilkołakowi. 

Pluto odruchowo się skulił i zaskomlał pod siłą szkarłatnego spojrzenia i zwężonych w pionowe szparki źrenic. 

\- Niedobry pies. Już dawno mówiłem paniczowi, że należało cię przerobić na psią karmę. - zbeształ ogara, nim ponownie rzucił okiem na ogród. W myślach dokonywał już szybkiego projektu tradycyjnego, japońskiego, skalnego ogrodu i obliczał ile czasu zajmie jego wykonanie. 

\- Wof... - ciche szczeknięcie ściągnęło jego wzrok w dół. Na ziemi leżał nagi Pluto, w swojej ludzkiej formie i przyglądał mu się dużymi, mokrymi oczami. W jego długich, srebrzystych włosach, znajdowały się liście i drobne gałązki. 

\- I czego się gapisz, kundlu? Nie masz za grosz zdrowego rozsądku. Koty są zdecydowanie mądrzejszymi zwierzętami. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie upierają się, że to pies jest najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka. 

\- Wof... - Pluto przeturlał się na plecy i z wywieszonym jęzorem spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, jakby liczył, że Sebastian podejdzie i go pogłaszcze po nagiej, bladej, ale ładnie wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej. 

Jeszcze czego?

\- Nic z tego. 

\- Wof... - ponaglające szczeknięcie.

\- Dlaczego uczepiłeś się akurat mnie? Idź, pomęcz kogoś innego.

\- Wof... - kolejne szczeknięcie. 

Sebastian westchnął, zamykając oczy. Dotykając czoła ukrytą w białej rękawiczce dłonią, dotykając go zaledwie opuszkami palców. 

\- W porządku. Ale tylko chwilę. - przyklęknął na kępce dopalającej się trawy, nie przejmując się zniszczeniem swoich idealnych ubrań. 

Potarł nagą pierś Pluta, zyskując sobie tylko więcej szczęśliwego sapania i poszczekiwania kundla. 

\- I tak żebyśmy mieli jasność, nadal uważam, że to kot powinien być najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka. 

W końcu to były jedyne zwierzęta kroczące na granicy piekła. 

Idealni przyjaciele dla demona.


End file.
